finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan
]] Leviathan is a summon that appears in most games in the series. It is a sea serpent, and its attack, Tidal Wave, also known as Tsunami, deals water-Elemental damage to all opponents. Appearances Final Fantasy II Leviathan is not present as a summon, but rather a large sea monster that consumes any ship carrying a Crystal Rod on approach to the Tower of Mysdia. His intestines are a small dungeon, containing a group of people he swallowed. Final Fantasy III *'Cyclone' does wind-elemental damage. *'Demon Eye' petrifies enemies *'Tidal Wave' does massive water-elemental damage Final Fantasy IV Leviathan plays a major role in this game. He is the king of the Summoned Monsters that live on a parallel plane of existence in the Underworld. He knew that Rydia of Mist was one of the last surviving Summoners, and that she was potentially the most powerful. As a result, when Rydia was traveling with Cecil, Edward, and Yang to Baron on a ship, Leviathan attacked the ship and sucked Rydia into the Land of Monsters. He is later obtained as a summon once Cecil and his friends visit him in his home. They must defeat and obtain Asura in order to even talk to Leviathan. After obtaining Asura, Leviathan will challenge the party to a fight. If the party wins, they obtain Leviathan. Final Fantasy V Leviathan is a Level 5 Summon that guards Istory Falls. He protects the ancient tablet that lies there, but the player party does not need to fight him. Instead, the party can return later to fight him. Final Fantasy VI Leviathan appears in the Game Boy Advance version only. In South Figaro, talk to the man near the entrance to learn about an underwater creature. Afterwards, go to Nikeah and take the ferry. Halfway through the trip, the party will then be attacked by Leviathan. Once he is defeated, the player receives his magicite. An interesting note is that Mog is in the party in this battle, he can learn the Water Harmony Dance, which was only possible to learn in the World of Balance in previous versions. Its sprite is a modified version of the Leviathan sprite from Final Fantasy V. Its attack, Tidal Wave, deals heavy water elemental damage to all enemies. It costs 100 MP to summon. It teaches the following spells: *Flood X2 Leviathan gives +2 Stamina for every level. Final Fantasy VII :See the Summon sequence here The Leviathan Materia is found in Wutai after Yuffie defeats Godo. It casts "Tidal Wave" and costs 78 mp. Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 18000 *Level 3 -- 38000 *Level 4 -- 870000 *MASTER -- 100000 Stat Change *Magic +1 *Magic Defense +1 *Maximum HP -5% *Maximum MP +5% Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Leviathan can be summoned in battle using the appropiate Materia in this game. Final Fantasy VIII :See the Summon sequence here The Guardian Force Leviathan can be Drawn from Garden Master NORG. Final Fantasy IX :See the Summon sequence here The Eidolon Leviathan is obtained automatically at the Iifa Tree. It is taught through the Aquamarine. Only Princess Garnet can summon it. Final Fantasy XI Leviathan appears as one of the avatars available to Summoners in Final Fantasy XI. He is one of the 6 prime avatars representing the six elemental forces in the game (aside from light and dark) with Leviathan representing Water. Leviathan is also the name of a server in Final Fantasy XI. Final Fantasy XII Like many summons used in previous Final Fantasy titles, Leviathan is the name of an airship. The Dreadnought Leviathan is the flagship of the 8th Fleet of Archadia commanded by Judge Ghis. Leviathan and the entire 8th Fleet is destroyed when an experiment goes wrong. Revenant Wings Leviathan is the rank 3 Physical Water summon in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. His normal attack is Barracuda Dive, while his special attack, Tidal Wave, deals massive water damage to all enemies in front of him. Final Fantasy Tactics Leviathan can be learned with 850 Job points. Summoning it costs 48 MP and it unleashes a water-elemental attack on all foes. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Leviathan appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Leviathan appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as a secret boss. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Leviathan is a water element, and he has six cards under his name. He is also the guardian of the Water Crystal. } |width=33% valign=top| |width=33% valign=top| |- |width=33% valign=top| |width=33% valign=top| |width=33% valign=top| |} Itadaki Street Portable Leviathan appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Final Fantasy: Unlimited A Leviathan-like creature called the Kigen Dragon is the most powerful of the Kigen Arts. Lisa masters it by using most of her spirit energy to create it. Though it is normally used as a last resort, due to its very risky nature of almost killing the summoner, Wonderland's physics ensure Lisa's survival, though she loses consciousness for awhile after summoning. Etymology Leviathan is a violent sea creature that is referred to in the Old Testament of the Bible as well as the Talmud and some other ancient Jewish texts. During the golden age of seafaring, the term Leviathan became synonymous with any large sea creature, sometimes describing whales. The Bible only refers to Leviathan in passing, and it has been speculated that it could have represented the sea as a whole, while the Behemoth represented the land, and the Ziz represented the sky. The Talmud and other ancient Jewish sources refer to Leviathan more specifically as a sea serpent, sometimes with multiple heads capable of breathing fire, that was made on the fifth day of Creation. It is said that during the end times, God will make tents, or sukkah, out of the skin of Leviathan for the righteous to live in. Some have speculated that Leviathan was based on a real animal, the most popular theory being the Nile crocodile. Category:Final Fantasy III summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy V summoned creatures Category:Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII summoned creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XI summoned creatures Category:Chocobo Tales cards